


you have one (1) new message

by jaeminspuzzle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barista Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Chatting & Messaging, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, it's really obvious i'm a nanadoongie i'm sorry, not really much plot for a while, okay i lied i accidently started the plot straight away, winwin and renjun are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminspuzzle/pseuds/jaeminspuzzle
Summary: new chat.lee donghyuck has added lee taeyong, lee jeno, johnny suh and seven others to the chat.lee donghyuck has renamed the chat donghyuck's bitches.donghyuck: listen up bitchesjohnny: who you calling a bitchdonghyuck: you bitch, cant you read?taeyong: hyuckie?taeyong: whats this?taeyong: who are all these people?huang renjun has left the chat.donghyuck: oh no you dontlee donghyuck has added huang renjun to the chat.renjun: i crave death.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 279





	1. intoductions

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! 
> 
> honestly, this is something i'm writing in between other fics, so just to make you aware this *may* have slow updates.
> 
> just something fun for me to write while all of my other writings turn angsty
> 
> this one probably will end up doing the same.

**_new chat.  
_ ** **_lee donghyuck_ ** **has added** **_lee taeyong, lee jeno, johnny suh_ ** **and seven others to the chat.  
** **_lee donghyuck_ ** **has renamed the chat** **_donghyuck's bitches._ **

**donghyuck:** listen up bitches

**johnny:** who you calling a bitch

**donghyuck:** you bitch, cant you read? 

**taeyong:** hyuckie?   
**taeyong:** whats this?   
**taeyong:** who are all these people? 

**_huang renjun_ ** **has left the chat.**

**donghyuck:** oh no you dont

**_lee donghyuck_ ** **has added** **_huang renjun_ ** **to the chat.**

**renjun:** i crave death. 

**donghyuck:** look i just cant be bothered to text you all separately so i made this nice little chat so i can remind you all that my winter showcase is at the end of next week and you all need to pick up your tickets from the office by next wednesday :) 

**renjun:** great, can i leave now

**donghyuck:** no, junnie, i can post in here if i need anything from you all now uwu

**johnny:** bro thats great and all but i don't want to be in a gc with all of my little brothers friends

**donghyuck:** stop calling me your brother

**johnny:** thats what i am???? 

**doyoung:** first of all, bold of you to even assume im donghyuck's friend  
**doyoung** : second of all donghyuck, the half brother you complain about all the time is JOHNNY SUH??

**johnny:** lol wait kim doyoung?? is that you buddy?

**doyoung:** stop calling me buddy  
**doyoung:** and yes

**johnny:** hey ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**donghyuck:** never do that again. 

**jaehyun:** wait johnny suh as in my weed dealer? 

**donghyuck:** your WHAT?

**doyoung:** lmao busted. 

**johnny:** oh shit hey dude.   
**johnny:** donghyuck if you shut up, you can have all you want for free when you get to college.

**donghyuck:** deal

**jeno:** donghyuck bro, as your best friend i gotta ask that you share the wealth.

**mark:** and he will, with his ACTUAL best friend

**yangyang:** yeah, me

**johnny:** donghyuck will have an unlimited supply as long as he smokes with ME. gotta keep an eye on him. 

**taeyong:** i don't really think you should give any of them weed, mr "johnny suh"

**johnny:** donghyuck, who's this buzzkill? 

**taeyong:** im his math tutor

**johnny:** yikes.  
**johnny:** wait actually this makes no sense  
**johnny:** donghyuck  
**johnny:** how do you know all these people that dont go to school with you. half of them look like theyre people from my college

**sicheng:** honestly can we all like introduce ourselves because i know none of you and you're all just coming up as unknowns on my phone

**renjun:** you're literally my brother

**sicheng:** unfortunately

**renjun:** fuck you, im a delight

**donghyuck:** wait do you guys want to get to know each other? look at you all,,, becoming friends because of your sexy mutual friend,,, me 

**renjun:** disgusting

**johnny:** seriously though some of you better stop lurking and announce yourselves. 

**taeil:** fuck you im enjoying the drama from afar. 

**johnny:** look everyone just state your names and how you know my little brother because i really wanna know where donghyuck met my favourite customer

**jaehyun:** oh my god thats me

**donghyuck:** honestly thats not a very interesting story.

**jaehyun:** what do you mean bro? i think its an awesome story.

**renjun:** what happened 👀

**donghyuck:** fuck off renjun you just want blackmail material

**renjun:** and?

**johnny:** okay looks like jae's going first, dont forget to introduce yourself too

**jaehyun:** alright man  
**jaehyun:** hey guys, im jung jaehyun, im in my first year of college and i met donghyuck in the mall

**jeno:** donghyuck was right that isnt interesting

**jaehyun:** we became buddies because i watched him trip over air, spill the coffee he was holding all over his white shirt and start crying because he was on the way to a date. 

**renjun:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**mark:** hyuck,,,, bro,,,,

**donghyuck:** i know, and dont call me bro i am GAY

**taeyong:** wait but that doesn't explain how you guys became friends

**jaehyun:** oh i took him into a bathroom and gave him my shirt. put on his coffee stained one, gave him my number so we could meet up and switch our clothes back later. 

**sicheng:** thats… kind of sweet? 

**renjun:** wow winnie thinking something is sweet? someone call the impossible police. 

**sicheng:** i dont appreciate your tone.   
**sicheng:** and hyuck not to change the subject but do all of your college friends in this chat go to the same college? 

**donghyuck:** hell yeah dude   
**donghyuck:** lets face it in this town we all aim for the same college even if we think we can do better

**taeyong:** i-  
**taeyong:** i can't deny that is the truth

**sicheng:** oh okay so jung jaehyun, you must be the guy in my modern literature class.

**jaehyun:** dude theres a lot of people in that class. 

**sicheng:** im dong sicheng i sit a row ahead of you

**jaehyun:** oh the pretty one?

**sicheng:** i-

**jaehyun:** with the cute ears? 

**renjun:** HAHAHHAHAHAHA

**donghyuck:** yep thats winwin. 

**jaehyun:** nice. 

**renjun:** might as well carry on introducing yourself sicheng since you started

**sicheng:** oh we're seriously doing that? 

**johnny:** donghyuck wont let us leave, might as well know whos here 

**sicheng:** okay fine, as i said im huang sicheng, im also a freshman in college and i know donghyuck because he's been friends with my little brother renjun since they were both 10

**renjun:** just to get myself out of the way im huang renjun, said little brother of sicheng and friend of donghyucks. im in my third year of high school, like donghyuck

**taeyong:** he seems smart hyuckie, why didnt you get him to help you study instead of hiring me?

**renjun:** he annoys me, i dont want him breathing near me

**taeyong:** ...yeah fair enough.

**donghyuck:** hey!!! 

**taeyong:** i said it with love hyuckie 💞

**donghyuck:** 😒

**johnny:** and who are you?

**taeyong:** oh sorry!!! im lee taeyong, im in my third year of college  
**taeyong:** i tutor hyuckie in maths and we became friends after a while i guess 

**donghyuck:** you guess???

**johnny:** ouch, thats gotta sting little brother

**donghyuck:** stop calling me your brother johnny, i dont wanna associate with your stupid ass. 

**taeyong:** so he's not your brother? 

**johnny:** im his step brother. 

**taeyong:** oh i see

**johnny:** and for the sake of introduction im johnny suh, also a third year, cant say ive seen you around campus though?

**taeyong:** you dont know what i look like?   
**taeyong:** and we're gonna keep it that way

**donghyuck:** thats an ouch for you too brother dearest 

**johnny:** shut the fuck up hyuck

**jeno:** hi!!   
**jeno:** im lee jeno, another one of donghyucks classmates and also in my third year of high school  
**jeno:** i also introduced myself to save us from having to see the no u fight we were about to witness. 

**yangyang:** truly a true hero of our time  
**yangyang:** same details for me, im liu yangyang

**taeyong:** aww hyuckie you have a cute little group of friends. 

**sicheng:** trust me theyre not cute

**johnny:** anything but cute actually.

**sicheng:** theyre the devils

**johnny:** trust us   
**johnny:** we grew up in fear

**mark:** pfft  
**mark:** dont overexaggerate, you softies. 

**donghyuck:** idk what yall mean im an angel

**johnny:** …

**sicheng:** …

**renjun:** …

**mark:** …

**jeno:** …

**yangyang:** …

**jaehyun:** …

**doyoung:** … 

**taeil:** even i know that's a blatant lie. 

**jaehyun:** damn even the lurker came out of hiding just to call you a liar

**taeil:** im not a lurker  
**taeil:** i just really dont have anything to say

**johnny:** how about your name and how you know my little brother for a start.

**doyoung:** is that supposed to sound threatening suh, because its not really working for you

**johnny:** fuck OFF

**taeil:** sigh  
**taeil:** ok  
**taeil:** im moon taeil, im a college senior and i know hyuck because he comes to the college music rooms a lot to take singing classes  
**taeil:** i met him once and gave him some advice and ever since then i've treated him to dinner every thursday. 

**donghyuck:** thats why hes my favourite hyung

**taeyong:** wow okay then bitch

**johnny:** omg  
**johnny:** i was beginning to think you were one of those people that never swears

**taeyong:** you!!!  
**taeyong:** dont!!!  
**taeyong:** fucking!!!  
**taeyong:** know me!!!

**mark:** hey dudes  
**mark:** im mark lee, im a senior that goes to the same school as the others, and im hyucks neighbour. i've known him and johnny pretty much since birth

**doyoung:** i guess that just leaves me to introduce myself  
**doyoung:** even though im pretty sure all of you at least know of me  
**doyoung:** im kim doyoung, im a college second year and i work as barista in the local coffee shop where im pretty sure all of you are regulars. 

**donghyuck:** great great great  
**donghyuck:** this is great everybody knows each other now  
**donghyuck:** lets start discussing something more important  
**donghyuck:** me


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun: hey so i was thinking
> 
> sicheng: did it hurt?
> 
> jaehyun: no just kinda confused me a little
> 
> doyoung: dear lord

**donghyuck:** and thats how i accidently blew up the microwave.   
**donghyuck:** all in the name of silence of course

 **renjun:** silence?   
**renjun:** do you   
**renjun:** do you mean science?

 **donghyuck:** thats what i said cant you read

 **jaehyun:** hey so i was thinking

 **sicheng:** did it hurt?

 **jaehyun:** no just kinda confused me a little

 **doyoung:** dear lord

 **taeyong:** what were you thinking jae? 

**jaehyun:** oh um   
**jaehyun:** tbh my thinking was more aimed towards the younger group

 **jeno:** lmao taeyong hyung ur old

 **yangyang:** rip 

**donghyuck:** roasted

 **mark:** …  
 **mark:** what were you thinking jaehyun hyung? 

**jaehyun:** so like  
 **jaehyun:** you all go to neo high right? 

**yangyang:** yeah dude  
 **yangyang:** you knew that already?? 

**jaehyun:** right

 **donghyuck:** dude are you okay??   
**donghyuck:** you're acting weird 

**jaehyun:** OH   
**jaehyun:** sorry i was rolling  
 **jaehyun:** (thanks johnny)

 **sicheng:** do u just??   
**sicheng:** always smoke??

 **jaehyun:** kinda  
 **jaehyun:** but id quit for you anyday baby ;) 

**renjun:** pls dont flirt with my brother

 **sicheng:** yeah pls dont flirt with me

 **johnny:** ouch rejected  
 **johnny:** ive got the perfect stock for the occasion bro dm me

 **jaehyun:** thanks bro 

**doyoung:** i feel like its the only thing i say in this god forsaken chat but  
 **doyoung:** dear lord

 **taeil:** i feel you man i want out

 **doyoung:** no you dont, youre waiting for drama to happen

 **taeil:** well nothings happened yet im BORED

 **mark:** i feel like we've gotten off track here

 **donghyuck:** shut up bible boy  
 **donghyuck:** things were about to get interesting

 **mark:** no they werent ???

 **taeil:** why did hyuck just call you bible boy 

**johnny:** lmaooooo  
 **johnny:** someone tell him

 **donghyuck:** why cant you?? 🙄

 **johnny:** okay fine i will  
 **johnny:** so

 **donghyuck:** SHUT UP JOHNNY   
**donghyuck:** basically mark is a TRAITOR   
**donghyuck:** and i'll never forgive him for what he did

 **mark:** dont be so dramatic hyuckie it wasnt that bad.

 **donghyuck:** it all started on the lead up to my 15th birthday. 

**doyoung:** wow. so thrilling.

 **donghyuck:** markie, being the good best friend that he was, was hyping me up for turning 15   
**donghyuck:** kept telling me he'd bought me a great present   
**donghyuck:** he told me it was the BEST PRESENT ID EVER GET.  
 **donghyuck:** THAT IT WAS PERFECT FOR ME  
 **donghyuck:** AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE GOT ME??? 

**taeyong:** judging by the nickname im gonna guess a bible

 **doyoung:** yeah probably a bible

 **taeil:** definitely a bible

 **jaehyun:** bible

 **sicheng:** theres literally nothing else it could be

 **donghyuck:** you're all wrong  
 **donghyuck:** it was a BIBLE

 **doyoung:** gasp

 **yangyang:** wow i wouldve never guessed

 **jeno:** i am: shocked

 **johnny:** a bible??? thats a surprise. i never saw it coming.

 **donghyuck:** along with a CARD  
 **donghyuck:** that said  
 **donghyuck:** YOU NEED JESUS  
 **donghyuck:** how dare he!!! 

**mark:** ok but was i wrong tho

 **doyoung:** no

 **johnny:** no

 **jaehyun:** no

 **yangyang:** no

 **jeno:** no

 **taeil:** no

 **renjun:** no

 **sicheng:** no

 **taeyong:**...no

 **donghyuck:** taeyong… i trusted you

 **taeyong:** im sorry hyuckie  
 **taeyong:** i must not tell lies.

 **donghyuck:** ok professor umbridge 🙄  
 **donghyuck:** anygays

 **taeyong:** anyway* 

**donghyuck:** did i stutter?  
 **donghyuck:** jae… what was it you were going to ask. 

**jaehyun:** oh  
 **jaehyun:** uh  
 **jaehyun:** ngl i forgot already

 **sicheng:** are you sure you actually have braincells? 

**jaehyun:** dude don't be mean i'm just high. you know, sometimes you just forget 

**sicheng:** i wouldn't know i've never been high

 **jaehyun:** dude you're missing out

 **sicheng:** hmm

 **jeno:** jae are you sure you don't remember?   
**jeno:** it kinda sounded important

 **jaehyun:** what did i ask again? 

**renjun:** 🙄 you asked what high school we go to? 

**jaehyun:** OH  
 **jaehyun:** i think my lil bro might be in your year?? idk hes been homeschooled most of his life  
 **jaehyun:** but he might be transferring in for the rest of high school so my mum can work full time  
 **jaehyun:** just thought it would be cool if i could ask you to look out for him? 

**donghyuck:** oh my god wait how old is he??? 

**jaehyun:** uhhh 17? i think? born in 2000? 

**sicheng:** how do you not know your brothers age? 

**renjun:** at least he likes his brother 🙄

 **sicheng:** bitch i like you plenty, youre just a smartass

 **renjun:** and proud 💅🏻

 **mark:** if hes born in 2000 he's most likely in hyuckie's year, jae.   
**mark:** but we can all look out for him

 **yangyang:** yeah ofc!!   
**yangyang:** is he scared? 

**jaehyun:** yeah bro hes terrified  
 **jaehyun:** he stopped going to school because of anxiety issues,,, hes been fine recently, he's just worried they'll come back. 

**donghyuck:** why don't you add him here so we can lowkey meet him before he comes?? 

**jaehyun:** he's too shy…  
 **jaehyun:** maybe when he's sure hes definitely going i can convince him. 

**mark:** let us know!! we'll all help him out with whatever he needs 

**donghyuck:** yeah i mean we're all super nice! 

**renjun:** we might need to keep him away from hyuck for a while though, he may be too loud for him

 **donghyuck:** BITCH  
 **donghyuck:** at least i wouldnt scare him away with sarcasm and snide remarks

 **renjun:** WHORE TAKE THAT BACK

 **donghyuck:** no

 **renjun:** 🔪🔪🔪

 **yangyang:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 **renjun:** you can fight me too you overgrown cheese

 **yangyang:** WHO YOU CALLIN A CHEESE BITCH

 **renjun:** you, bitch

 **jaehyun:** uh…  
 **jaehyun:** thanks guys i'll keep it in mind.   
**jaehyun:** maybe ill just stick to introducing him to jeno for now

 **doyoung:** that may be a good idea

 **jeno:** 🥰  
 **jeno:** whats his name anyway?

 **jaehyun:** hmm?   
**jaehyun:** oh its na jaemin

 **jeno:** we'll look after him bro

~~

**_dong sicheng_ has started a new chat with _jung jaehyun_**

**sicheng:** can you help me with this lit project tomorrow.

 _**jung jaehyun** _ **has changed _dong sicheng_ 's nickname to _pretty_**

 **jaehyun:** i dont really know what i'm doing but sure. 

_**jung jaehyun** _ **has sent his location**

 **jaehyun:** come to my dorm tomorrow whenever you're free, i don't have classes tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**chat: donghyuck's bitches**

**johnny:** yo i just learned we can do nicknames on this chat

**renjun:** you only just learned?   
**renjun:** how old are you? 97? 

**mark:** wait shit we can really do that??? 

**_lee donghyuck_ ** **has changed** **_mark lee_ ** **'s nickname to** **_mork_ **

**mork:** i shouldn't have asked  
**mork:** that's on me. 

**yangyang:** at least you acknowledge it buddy 💞

**_suh johnny_ ** **has changed** **_lee donghyuck_ ** **'s nickname to** **_el diablo_ **

**el diablo:** this…  
**el diablo:** i guess i'll accept it

**taeil:** pls no more  
**taeil:** i can barely remember your names as it is. 

**sicheng:** god can you all shut the fuck up

**renjun:** ???   
**renjun:** whats your problem? 

**sicheng:** nothing  
**sicheng:** just trying to finish this assignment

**jaehyun:** is it that essay for modern lit? 

**sicheng:** oh god i forgot about that  
**sicheng:** fuck it im dropping out  
**sicheng:** who needs college??   
**sicheng:** im pretty, i'll just marry rich

**johnny:** woaaah there nobody is dropping out

**taeyong:** you'll be fine sicheng you just have to relax

**jaehyun:** i know a way you can relax 😏

**renjun:** stoner guy can you stop hitting on my big brother 

**jaehyun:** what?   
**jaehyun:** i was talking about anime but wtv, sicheng if you need help with the lit project you can come over again

**el diablo:** sure… whatever you say hyung. 

**sicheng:** can we talk about literally anything else  
**sicheng:** i feel like im gonna go crazy if i think about this project any longer. 

**jaehyun:** oh!! i actually had something to ask. 

**yangyang:** are we just gonna ignore that jaehyun said sicheng can come over "again"? 

**renjun:** for the sake of my sanity, yes, we are. 

**mork:** what was the question jae? 

**jaehyun:** oh yeah so  
**jaehyun:** my brother

**jeno:** jaemin, right? 

**jaehyun:** yeah!  
**jaehyun:** hes like,,, deffo coming to your high school.  
**jaehyun:** basically just,,, after winter break?   
**jaehyun:** so i was thinking maybe if you could find a way to get another ticket, you could all meet him at the showcase?   
**jaehyun:** i know its in 3 days so no worries if you cant hyuck, but i want my baby brother to like,,, be okay when he starts school. 

**el diablo:** oh shit yeah i already have a spare, my grandma cant come anymore  
**el diablo:** if he wants to come i'd be glad to meet him 🥰

**jeno:** hell yeah dude!   
**jeno:** and if it would make him feel better about meeting us in person you can add him to the chat now?? so when we see him he at least knows who we are? 

**jaehyun:** hang on let me go ask… 

\--

**chat: jae squared**

**hyun:** hey nana? 

**min:** yeah? 

**hyun:** remember those boys i was telling you about?   
**hyun:** that are going to your school?

**min:** ...yeah? 

**hyun:** you can come to that showcase i was telling you about to meet them, hyuck had a spare ticket. 

**min:** oh  
**min:** okay

**hyun:** i know you're scared nana but i'll be there the whole time

**min:** promise? (˘･_･˘)

**hyun:** pinky promise.

**min:** okay okay   
**min:** ill be brave then   
**min:** ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

**hyun:** thanks min  
**hyun:** it would be nice to already have friends when classes start up for you, right? 

**min:** yeah… you're right. 

**hyun:** so to help with that…  
**hyun:** did you maybe wanna join that gc i told you about?   
**hyun:** just so you already kind of know them when you meet them?

**min:** idk…

**hyun:** they're really excited  
**hyun:** and i promise they'll be on their best behaviour. 

**min:** hmm  
**min:** fine…  
**min:** BUT 

**hyun:** but what??? 

**min:** you make sungie join too  
**min:** (◍•ᴗ•◍)

**hyun:** …

**min:** he's my best friend

**hyun:** he's our menace of a baby cousin

**min:** HES MY BEST FRIEND

**hyun:** fine fine fine  
**hyun:** if it would make you more comfortable… 

**min:** it really would 

**hyun:** alright ill ask him then add you both so be ready. 

**min:** …  
**min:** thank you for your help, jae  
**min:** ik you dont have to do this for me…

**hyun:** yeah yeah  
**hyun:** well i kinda love you min

**min:** i love you too hyun  
**min:** (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

\--

**new chat with** **_jung jaehyun_ ** **and** **_park jisung_ ** **.**

**jaehyun:** wow have we really never chatted before

**jisung:** ???  
**jisung:** hyung? **  
** **jisung:** is nana hyung okay? 

**jaehyun:** hes fine  
**jaehyun:** listen, no arguments, im adding you to a group chat that i need to add nana to to help him feel more comfortable.   
**jaehyun:** you dont have to talk in it but he's really reluctant to be there and he needs this.

**jisung:** why? 

**jaehyun:** theres some kids in there that are probably gonna be in his class in school okay?   
**jaehyun:** i really need this to go well. 

**jisung:** you got it hyung!!   
**jisung:** add me now!!! 

\--

**chat: donghyuck’s bitches.**

**jaehyun:** okay, he wants to be added but i’m adding our cousin too  
**jaehyun:** to make him more comfortable. 

**el diablo:** sure thing bro  
**el diablo:** do what you gotta do

**jaehyun:** alright  
**jaehyun:** and if anyone scares him off i’m gonna beat your asses

**doyoung:** yeah yeah we get it can you just add them. 

**_jung jaehyun_ ** **has added** **_na jaemin_ ** **and** **_park jisung_ ** **to the chat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chat: donghyuck’s bitches.  
** **_jung jaehyun_ ** **has added** **_na jaemin_ ** **and** **_park jisung_ ** **to the chat.**

**jisung:** ...hi? 

**el diablo:** JAEMIN!!!!   
**el diablo:** WELCOME!!!! 

**renjun:** nice to meet you jaemin! 

**jeno:** hi jaemin 😊

**yangyang:** YOOOO JAEMIN BUDDY HOWS IT GOING

**mork:** hello jaemin :) 

**jisung:** nice to meet you guys too 😤

**jaemin:** ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
**jaemin:** ...hi

**el diablo:** …  
**el diablo:** hes so   
**el diablo:** FUCKING CUTE 

**yangyang:** we have to adopt him !! 

**el diablo:** exactly!   
**el diablo:** jaemin? we're besties now  
**el diablo:** no refunds no returns  
**el diablo:** sorry.

**jaemin:** uh  
**jaemin:** thank you? 

**jaehyun:** just ignore donghyuck jaem, everybody else does. 

**el diablo:** i resent that  
**el diablo:** this group chat exists because of me.

**renjun:** exactly why all of us hate you. 

**jeno:** literally none of us want to be here. 

**yangyang:** like literally none of us. 

**taeil:** i dont even speak in this gc and im coming in JUST to agree with you. 

**yangyang:** bodied him

**jaemin:** uhhh

**taeyong:** ur scaring him!!!   
**taeyong:** hi jaemin im taeyong :)   
**taeyong:** if you ever need anything you can private message me okay??

**jaemin:** hi :) i will thank you !!

**johnny:** if you need weed kid, i've got it.   
**johnny:** help you relax

**taeyong:** QUIT SELLING DRUGS TO UNDERAGE KIDS DUMBASS

**johnny:** QUIT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO CONTROL FREAK

**jisung:** wow its like a live enemies to lovers fic in here. 

**taeyong:** ???

**johnny:** ???

**jaehyun:** ignore him he talks in fanfiction tags. 

**jisung:** thats not very soft jung jaehyun of you.  
**jisung:** also sir johnny sir can i get some of that good stuff

**jaehyun:** say a word to my baby cousin and you're dead johnny

**johnny:** but he called me sir :( 

**taeyong:** hes a minor stupid  
**taeyong:** dont encourage that shit.

**johnny:** oh bite me taeyong

**doyoung:** aaaand i see what he means by enemies to lovers 

**jisung:** RIGHT??? 

**taeyong:** fuck off doyoung you wet fish

**doyoung:** why dont you make me you soggy croissant

**jisung:** get her jade

**winwin:** god im too tired for this shit

\--

**chat: jae squared**

**min:** i don't think i can do this

**hyun:** jaem…

**min:** it's too much!!   
**min:** they seem like they're really loud… 

**hyun:** they're kids jaem   
**hyun:** kids normally are loud

**min:** so im not normal? 

**hyun:** nana you know thats not what i meant

**min:** whatever

**hyun:** min…  
**hyun:** jaemin come on 

\-- 

**chat: babies**

**baby:** hyung?  
**baby:** you okay? 

**babier:** yeah im fine sungie 

**baby:** you're not talking much in the chat :(  
**baby:** are you not comfy? 

**babier:** its a lot sung (｡ﾉω＼｡)   
**babier:** and jaehyun kinda made me feel bad for feeling anxious  
**babier:** he said "normal" kids are loud!!  
**babier:** and i get that i have issues but im still normal :(   
**babier:** i feel bad im kinda scared to talk

**baby:** its okay nana, they understand im sure!!   
**baby:** take your time and talk at your own pace.  
**baby:** they seem kinda chaotic but  
**baby:** they also seem really nice!!   
**baby:** promise you'll at least try and get to know them? 

**babier:** promise sungie :((( 

**baby:** i'll do the talking for now okay? just stay chill you got this 💪🏻

**babier:** yeah !!! ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗ   
**babier:** thanks jisung, you're my favourite  
**babier:** my best friend ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**baby:** thanks nana  
**baby:** mines chenle 💖

**babier:** you BRAT!!! 

\--

**chat: donghyucks bitches**

**el diablo:** so jaemin !!!   
**el diablo:** you're coming to neo high next semester?? 

**jisung:** yeah he is  
**jisung:** so you better look out for him  
**jisung:** 🔪🔪

**renjun:** wow im so scared  
**renjun:** arent you five? 

**jisung:** im 11 so shut the fuck up.

**jaehyun:** woah wait seriously?   
**jaehyun:** i swear i went to your 16th birthday party tho??? 

**jaemin:** oh hyung… 

**jisung:** how old are you, hyung? 100? 

**el diablo:** it actually disgusts me that you didnt get the reference

**yangyang:** old people these days honestly

**jaehyun:** ???  
**jaehyun:** im not old?? 

**jaemin:** ok boomer

**el diablo:** jaemin !!!!!

**yangyang:** slaughtered him

**jeno:** jaemin skinny legend

**jisung:** stan jaemin fr fr

**renjun:** ...i approve

**johnny:** god the kids are uniting against us  
**johnny:** nobody is safe!!   
**johnny:** run while you can!!

**taeyong:** i dont think i understand a single message they just sent

**renjun:** i cant believe donghyuck trapped us in here with a bunch of grandpas

**el diablo:** if ive gotta know em, you do too.

**\--**

**new chat with** **_mark lee_ ** **and** **_na jaemin_ ** **.**

**mark:** uhh  
**mark:** hello? 

**jaemin:** ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
**jaemin:** hi??? 

**mark:** oh hey

**jaemin:** ...hi

**mark:** yeah hey  
**mark:** um  
**mark:** sorry this is awkward

**jaemin:** ...a bit yeah? 

**mark:** aha yeah sorry  
**mark:** i just wanted to make sure  
**mark:** like  
**mark:** that you're good?  
**mark:** i noticed you're a little quiet in there and wanted to make sure you're not like  
**mark:** feeling bombarded i guess??? 

**jaemin:** oh!!   
**jaemin:** um thanks thats really nice of you  
**jaemin:** i think im okay

**mark:** hey no problem  
**mark:** im like the oldest out of all of us that go to neo high  
**mark:** so i kinda grew up tryna keep them in check  
**mark:** i know how obnoxious they can be so i just wanted to make sure you're fine??? 

**jaemin:** i am :)   
**jaemin:** im a little…. uncomfy  
**jaemin:** but i think i just have to   
**jaemin:** get used to them i guess  
**jaemin:** and please dont get me wrong  
**jaemin:** i don't mean it in a rude way  
**jaemin:** i've just never really had a friend that wasn't jisung before  
**jaemin:** actually other than mum, jaehyun and jisung i dont really know anyone   
**jaemin:** so i dont know how to do this  
**jaemin:** sorry i think that was a bit too much to say

**mark:** nonono its fine  
**mark:** i glad you told me   
**mark:** and if you need some friends im sure you'll find friends in our group! 

**jaemin:** i hope so :(  
**jaemin:** you all seem so nice :(

**mark:** well that's good   
**mark:** all we've done is bully each other so i was worried we'd come across badly aha

**jaemin:** not at all  
**jaemin:** just…

**mark:** loud? 

**jaemin:** yeah >.<

**mark:** well if it ever feels loud you can always talk to me  
**mark:** i laugh a lot but i'll try and keep it down i promise !! 

**jaemin:** i-  
**jaemin:** thank you mark :(   
**jaemin:** thats really nice :( 

**mark:** anytime! 

\--

**chat: babies**

**babier:** i think everything's going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have a new chat coming in for this one and the nicknames might be a bit confusing so i'm leaving this here just in case
> 
> 00line - 🚫no marks allowed🚫  
> renjun - sailor mercury  
> donghyuck - sailor venus  
> jeno - sailor jupiter  
> yangyang - sailor mars

**chat: donghyuck's bitches.**

**jaehyun:** uh  
**jaehyun:** guys???   
**jaehyun:** literally anyone!?!?  
**jaehyun:** i, like, really need help…  
**jaehyun:** ….  
**jaehyun:** please literally anyone  
**jaehyun:** nana even you?? 😭😭  
**jaehyun:** ik ur upset with me but come on

**taeil:** nana's upset with you? 

**doyoung:** you really smelled drama and came running huh? 

**taeil:** bitch then what are you doing here! 

**doyoung:** oh please half of us can see the messages we're just not replying bc its the dumbass talking

**yangyang:** yeah hes right

**jaehyun:** guys PLEASE

**yangyang:** sigh  
**yangyang:** what is it dear? 

**doyoung:** pretty sure theres supposed to be a hyung in there but wtv ill allow it

**jaehyun:** LISTEN  
**jaehyun:** what do i do if  
**jaehyun:** hypothetically speaking ofc  
**jaehyun:** sicheng came over for help with his lit assignment   
**jaehyun:** but i was in the middle of a joint

**doyoung:** as per

**jaehyun:** and sicheng just decides to spontaneously try it???  
**jaehyun:** and is now so high i can't get him to leave my dorm??? 

**yangyang:** omg what  
**yangyang:** this is a literal scandal

**taeil:** this is also 100% NOT hypothetical   
**taeil:** what do you mean you cant get him to leave??? 

**jaehyun:** he-  
**jaehyun:** hes like… clinging on to me?? 

**taeil:** im so glad i decided to reply holy fuck  
**taeil:** what are you doing??? 

**jaehyun:** just letting him???   
**jaehyun:** the fuck else am i gonna do??? 

**yangyang:** tell him to stop? 

**jaehyun:** …   
**jaehyun:** one second

**doyoung:** you…  
**doyoung:** you didn't try that? 

**jaehyun:** yangyang im gonna fucking kill you

**yangyang:** what ??? did i do??? 

**jaehyun:** hes crying :( 

**johnny:** wtf is happening

**taeil:** jaehyun made sicheng cry

**renjun:** you made my brother cry???   
**renjun:** what the fuck man 

**jaehyun:** hes high!! and wants to cuddle!! 

**johnny:** yo bro…  
**johnny:** did you give him some of the stuff i gave you???   
**johnny:** that shits strong as fuck bro

**renjun:** ?????  
**renjun:** is he okay????   
**renjun:** are you sure its sicheng ge??   
**renjun:** ge hates cuddles??? 

**yangyang:** theres been so many question marks in this conversation they no longer feel real

**taeil:** honestly im still wondering why jaemin is upset with jaehyun

**jaehyun:** SOMEONE JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO

**jaemin:** stop swearing theres a baby in the chat !!!

**doyoung:** who jisung?? isnt he like 16? 

**jaemin:** i was talking about me :(  
**jaemin:** im the baby :( 

**yangyang:** god hes so cute

**jaemin:** also hyung you give cuddles just let him cuddle you !!! 

**jaehyun:** ….  
**jaehyun:** but what if he falls asleep or something

**doyoung:** then have fun with your new roommate :) 

**johnny:** i mean idk man id try to get him out hes probably gonna be embarrassed as fuck in the morning

**renjun:** let him cuddle you  
**renjun:** i say this as his loving brother  
**renjun:** he needs to loosen up

**yangyang:** i vote let him cuddle too !! 

**taeil:** that option exudes more drama so i vote that too

**johnny:** yeah fuck it, let him do it, maybe he wont regret it :/ 

**jaemin:** he might not even do anything embarrassing he might just cuddle for a while then go home, if he does fall asleep just tuck him into some blankets on the couch and then move to your bed. 

**jaehyun:** youre a genius

**jaemin:** no im just not dumb

**jaehyun:** same thing 

**jaemin:** ಠಿ_ಠ

**jaehyun:** still mad at me? 

**jaemin:** ರ╭╮ರ

**jaehyun:** what can i do to get your forgiveness? 

**jaemin:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**jaehyun:** alright ill come home tomorrow night after hyuck's show for hugs okay? 

**jaemin:** (｡♡‿♡｡)

**yangyang:** did you just… 

**taeil:** dont question it, that felt right

**johnny:** so what are you doing now jaehyun bro?

**jaehyun:** hes just sorta holding my arm while i make us some tea...

\--

**chat: 🚫no marks allowed(00z ownlee)🚫**

**sailor mars:** yo junnie 👀👀👀  
**sailor mars:** is your brother really gonna bone that drug addict

**sailor venus:** okay hes not a drug addict for a start  
**sailor venus:** he probably comes across that way but hes really nice :( 

**sailor mars:** hyuck chill i was kidding  
**sailor mars:** but renjun 👀👀👀  
**sailor mars:** is he really gonna snatch a boy before you do?? 

**sailor mercury:** fuck off yang

**sailor jupiter:** i think its kinda cute   
**sailor jupiter:** i think they'd be good for each other

**sailor venus:** oh thank god at least i'm not the only one   
**sailor venus:** i will go down with this ship

**sailor mercury:** i mean im not one to comment on my brothers sex life  
**sailor mercury:** bc ew  
**sailor mercury:** but im pretty sure sicheng likes him 👀

**sailor jupiter:** im srs guys thats cute

**sailor mars:** okay but are we gonna talk about the fact that mark wouldn't shut up about jaemin while we were gaming yesterday

**sailor mercury:** im more interested in what jisung said about johnny and taeyong being enemies to lovers 🤨🤨

**sailor mars:** yoooo  
**sailor mars:** bitch i can see that, johnny we lowkey flirting when everyone was introducing themselves last week

**sailor venus:** yeah and my stupidass brother got himself rejected 

**sailor mercury:** you dont think theyll get together

**sailor venus:** i dont think taeyong would go there  
**sailor venus:** at all  
**sailor venus:** i hope

**sailor mars:** nah he just doesnt want johnny to get with someone before he does

**sailor jupiter:** hyuck your brother is like 100 years older than you…

**sailor venus:** and im refusing to let him date until i do

**sailor mercury:** tf is this ??? 10 things i hate about you??? 

**sailor mars:** tbf johnyong are very kat and patrick 

**sailor venus:** fuck off yangyang, MARK has more of a chance of making a move on jaemin before taeyong would ever date johnny

**sailor mercury:** ill take that bet  
**sailor mercury:** loser buys winner lunch for a week

**sailor jupiter:** oh boy

**sailor venus:** that  
**sailor venus:** that wasnt a bet that was an observation

**sailor mercury:** whats the matter hyuckie? scared you'll lose?! 

**sailor mars:** this is going to go well

**sailor venus:** yk what renjun?   
**sailor venus:** take that bet 

**sailor jupiter:** Oh Boy

**sailor mercury:** you're on hyuckie

**sailor venus:** oh it is so on

**sailor mars:** great now thats cleared up  
**sailor mars:** need i remind you   
**sailor mars:** we have school tomorrow

**sailor jupiter:** since when are you the one whos telling us when to go to bed 

**sailor mars:** since hyuckies showcase is tomorrow 🧍🏻♂️

**sailor venus:** OH SHIT YEAH

\--

**chat: donghyuck’s bitches**

**jaehyun:** it’s like 1am   
**jaehyun:** so im pretty sure you’re all asleep  
**jaehyun:** but just to update winwin is asleep in my bed and i am sleeping on the floor   
**jaehyun:** im full of regret

**renjun:** dumbass


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el diablo: alright bitches  
> el diablo: todays the day  
> el diablo: lets get it 
> 
> renjun: hyuck its 6am  
> renjun: its not until tonight  
> renjun: you literally have a whole school day  
> renjun: go back to fucking sleep
> 
> el diablo has changed renjun to meanie
> 
> meanie: wow mature

**chat: donghyuck's bitches.**

**el diablo:** alright bitches  
**el diablo:** todays the day  
**el diablo:** lets get it 

**renjun:** hyuck its 6am  
**renjun:** its not until tonight  
**renjun:** you literally have a whole school day  
**renjun:** go back to fucking sleep

**_el diablo_ ** **has changed** **_renjun_ ** **to** **_meanie_ **

**meanie:** wow mature

**jaemin:** good luck today hyuckie!!!   
**jaemin:** (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) kisses for luck!!! 

**el diablo:** thank you jaem!!!   
**el diablo:** (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )  
**el diablo:** see renjun  
**el diablo:** this is why jaemin is my new bestie

**meanie:** oh wow im so sad  
**meanie:** why are you even awake jaemin? 

**jaemin:** oh i stayed at sungie's last night  
**jaemin:** so im making him breakfast before he goes to school! 

**el diablo:** precious  
**el diablo:** ur precious  
**el diablo:** will you make me breakfast too?

**jaemin:** ofc!!   
**jaemin:** i always make too much, i can send sungie in with leftovers if you want? 

**el diablo:** i was joking but if you dont mind  
**el diablo:** i would love some 👉🏻👈🏻

**meanie:** hyuck!  
**meanie:** jaemin just make some for sungie

**jaemin:** no I want to make some for hyuckie too now  
**jaemin:** we're besties now right hyuckie?? 

**el diablo:** omg right!!!   
**el diablo:** i'm gonna do something just as nice for you i swear 

**jaemin:** oh you dont have to do that  
**jaemin:** im just glad we're friends now! 

**el diablo:** an angel  
**el diablo:** youre a literal angel 

**_el diablo_ ** **has changed** **_jaemin_ ** **to** **_angel_ **

**angel:** o-ohヽ(°〇°)ﾉ  
**angel:** well i have to change your name to something less mean then !! 

**_angel_ ** **has changed** **_el diablo_ ** **to** **_angel's bestie_ **

**angel:** i couldn't think of anything else is that okay? 

**angel's bestie:** 🥺🥺  
**angel's bestie:** its perfect jaem i love it

**meanie:** oh god  
**meanie:** jaem pls pick a different bestie  
**meanie:** trust me you don't want hyuck

**angel:** dont be mean!!! 

**angel's bestie:** yeah meanie, dont be mean 

**meanie:** my god i hate you

**doyoung:** woah okay kiddos  
**doyoung:** what are you doing up at 6.30am 

**meanie:** bold of you to assume i slept. 

**doyoung:** ofc you slept, demon child  
**doyoung:** ive seen you sleep deprived   
**doyoung:** youd be crying if you hadnt slept

**meanie:** .  
**meanie:** you promised you wouldnt talk about that!! 

**doyoung:** well clearly i fucking lied  
**doyoung:** now seriously you should all go back to sleep you dont have to be at school til 8  
**doyoung:** and dont you live, like, 5 minutes away from school

**meanie:** and what about it? 

**angel's bestie:** i have to take so much stuff in for my showcase   
**angel's bestie:** i cant decide what makeup im gonna bring with me

**angel:** oh youre wearing makeup??

**angel's bestie:** yeah dude, cant go onstage without it 

**angel:** can i see??? 

**angel's bestie:** what now?

**angel:** i-is there a way i can see it now? 

**angel's bestie:** yessss omg   
**angel's bestie:** wait a sec ill facetime you

**angel:** oh idk   
**angel:** i dont look very good (/ω＼)

**mork:** liar  
**mork:** you probably look perfect  
**mork:** also good luck today hyuck

**angel's bestie:** so now you decide to chime in huh?   
**angel's bestie: 👀👀**

**angel:** oh!!! thank you markie ♥️  
**angel:** but i haven't even brushed my hair

**angel's bestie:** its okay nana just ft me  
**angel's bestie:** i haven't done my makeup yet so we'll both look bad okay? 

**angel:** …  
**angel:** okay !! call me uwu

**angel's bestie:** uwu

**meanie:** …  
**meanie:** i think they're gone  
**meanie:** hyucks really gonna be a bad influence on jaem huh? 

**jaehyun:** i fucking hope not  
**jaehyun:** nana's too precious

**jisung:** someone tell me why nana hyung is making enough food to feed an army  
**jisung:** and putting most of it in tupperware boxes i didnt even know we had. 

**doyoung:** a small army?!??

**jisung:** dude it's literally covering my entire kitchen   
**jisung:** oh ffs

**mork:** what???   
**mork:** is everything ok??

**jisung:** no yeah i just scrolled up and figured out what nanas doing  
**jisung:** i think hes making you all breakfast and lunch

**meanie:** what??? us all as in?? 

**jisung:** all the highschoolers (sorry college kids) 

**doyoung:** god damn it

**meanie:** omg what???   
**meanie:** he doesn't have to do that tell him to stop!! 

**jaehyun:** nah you cant stop him once he starts  
**jaehyun:** he makes the BEST cookies

**jisung:** omg yeah   
**jisung:** but i prefer his chocolate truffles  
**jisung:** they're like drops of heaven

**johnny:** i kinda wanna try these cookies 👀

**jaehyun:** knowing nana you'll get some eventually

**jisung:** he stress bakes all the time

**jaehyun:** then realises he cant eat everything he bakes

**jisung:** its probably good he now has a gc of people he can deliver food to  
**jisung:** i used to just give them to my friends at school

**johnny:** nah bitch they're mine now

**jisung:** damn chenle is gonna be heartbroken

**angel:** i can make cookies !!!   
**angel:** if i make them this afternoon they'll be ready tonight !!!

**mork:** you really don't need to do that…   
**mork:** we can have them another time. 

**angel:** its not like i have anything else to do today, i've already done my classwork for the week. 

**johnny:** i don't mean to change the subject  
**johnny:** but hyuckie what do i wear tonight?? 

**angel's bestie:** regular clothes??   
**angel's bestie:** its a high school showcase what else would you wear?? 

**johnny:** idk? something nice?

\--

**chat between** **_na jaemin_ ** **and** **_mark lee  
_ ** **_mark lee_ ** **has changed the chat name to** **_mark &jaem.  
_ ** **_mark lee_ ** **has changed** **_na jaemin_ ** **to** **_jaem.  
_ ** **_mark lee_ ** **has changed** **_mark lee_ ** **to** **_mark._ **

**mark:** jaemin? 

**jaem:** oh hi mark!   
**jaem:** one second im just finishing something

**mark:** oh yeah  
**mark:** sure

**jaem:** ok !! whats up !!   
**jaem:** wait actually

**_jaem_ ** **has changed** **_mark_ ** **to** **_markie._ **

**jaem:** there!! you needed a cute nickname too

**markie:** oh um  
**markie:** 😳  
**markie:** thank you

**jaem:** so whats up?   
**jaem:** ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

**markie:** oh!!   
**markie:** i just wanted to check in  
**markie:** jaehyun mentioned you stress bake  
**markie:** so i wanted to check that like  
**markie:** thats not what this is???

**jaem:** oh  
**jaem:** thats um  
**jaem:** gee markie youre really so nice :(((   
**jaem:** i have to admit im a little anxious to meet you all  
**jaem:** speaking to you all online is really nice but just thinking about meeting you all in person makes me feel a little bit sick   
**jaem:** (-_-;)・・・

**markie:** oh :(   
**markie:** i thought that might be the case tbh  
**markie:** is there anything i can do??   
**markie:** to help or something ?? 

**jaem:** oh no its fine !!!   
**jaem:** like my brother says i just need to get over it…

**markie:** you dont need to get over anything  
**markie:** you feel what you feel  
**markie:** tell me if you feel uncomfortable at all tonight, we can go sit outside or something until you feel better

**jaem:** you'd really do that for me? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**markie:** ofc !!   
**markie:** i meant it when i said i wanted to make sure you were okay

**jaem:** thats,,,  
**jaem:** thank you  
**jaem: ( ꈍᴗꈍ)  
** **jaem:** i think ill be okay (i hope)   
**jaem:** talking to hyuckie on ft made me feel a bit better about everything  
**jaem:** i can do this ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

**markie:** im sure you can !!!   
**markie:** just  
**markie:** if you do need anything,,,

**jaem:** you'll be the first to know!!   
**jaem:** pinky promise!! 

\-- 

**chat: donghyuck's bitches**

**sicheng:** holy fucking shit  
**sicheng:** where tf am i

**renjun: 😏😏😏  
** **renjun:** not in your own room are you? 

**sicheng:** uh  
**sicheng:** no?   
**sicheng:** fuck

**doyoung:** just realised where you are? 

**sicheng:** yeah  
**sicheng:** sorry @jaehyun 

**jaehyun:** no worries  
**jaehyun:** ill be back in a bit if you wanna stay there  
**jaehyun:** im just going to get coffee

**doyoung:** from me?? im at the shop right now what do you want ill make it now  
**doyoung:** its dead quiet here this morning

**jaehyun:** yeah the usual please, ill be there in 10  
**jaehyun:** want anything sicheng? 

**sicheng:** …  
**sicheng:** ill call you

**renjun:** we're having a chat about this later dumbass

**sicheng:** don't you have school to get to? 

**renjun:** im on the bus  
**renjun:** bitch

**taeyong:** so are we all just gonna meet outside donghyuck's school tonight?? 

**johnny:** yeah? how else are we gonna do it? 

**taeyong:** well for a start we could carpool   
**taeyong:** save the environment u know  
**taeyong:** does anyone need a ride?

**jaehyun:** i mean im already taking jaemin and jisung… and probably sicheng if he's still here by then

**angel's bestie:** jisung's coming??   
**angel's bestie:** i dont have a ticket for him tho? 

**jisung:** i already have one  
**jisung:** my best friend's doing a piano performance   
**jisung:** so i was already going before i was added here 

**angel's bestie:** oh i see  
**angel's bestie:** not going for me then i see 😭

**jisung:** nah not rly

**angel's bestie:** i am: scandalised

**jisung:** oh btw where are you im almost at school and i have nana's breakfast for you

**angel's bestie:** omg jisung ily  
**angel's bestie:** im in the theatre  
**angel's bestie:** also @ taeyong me jun jeno and yangyang are just staying after school until the performance so we wont need a ride 

**taeil:** i could take a ride if your offering taeyong?   
**taeil:** i could meet u by doie's café

**taeyong:** sure thing! doyoung do you need a ride too

**doyoung:** i mean ill just be finishing work around that time anyway…

**johnny:** can i get a ride too? 

**taeyong:** no  
**taeyong:** anyway see you tonight hyuckie good luck ♥️

**angel's bestie: 💀💀💀  
** **angel's bestie:** thanks tho taeyong ♥️

**jeno:** now that was just sad hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so,,,,
> 
> in case you didn't notice this is a little bit longer than usual,,, and that's mostly because i haven't decided yet how i'm going to do the next chapter. 
> 
> obviously, the next chapter they're all going to be together so i just want to know: do yu guys want this to be all chat? and any hang outs/time together is narrated in texts, or do you want things written out too? 
> 
> let me know in the comments what you prefer, or if you really want to,, shoot me a dm on twitter my users the same there as it is on here @jaeminspuzzle
> 
> i have a vague idea of where this story is going and i can do either narration through texts or written scenes it all depends on your preference!! so please let me know!! there's gonna be a bit of a longer gap between chapters while i work out what im going to do, hence the slightly longer chapter today to make up for it a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jisung encounter problems at donghyuck's showcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, i decided for this particular hangout, they're just going to talk about if AFTER in the groupchat. There are some scenes though that needed to be written out because A. they wee so vivid in my mind i needed to type them out and B. they just come across better written out than messaged about later. 
> 
> i know i said i was probably going to take a while to upload but i found myself with an extra day off and nothing to do but write so,,, here we are. (i also worked on some other things so keep an eye out for those too)
> 
> anyway, here it is, hope you like :)

jaemin is nervous. 

he shakes in his seat as his brother drives him to his new high school. beside him sits jisung, who's hand is extended to grip his, thumb rubbing the back of jaemin's hand in comfort. 

in the front of the car sits jaehyun and sicheng. jaemin has yet to actually greet the older boy verbally, too nervous to do so. sicheng seemed not to mind, offering instead a comforting smile after greeting him and continuing to discuss some kind of literature essay with jaehyun. 

jaemin's kind of thankful for that. 

he's been tempted to ask jaehyun to turn back around at least 12 times. and they've been in the car about 10 minutes. 

"almost there," jisung mutters, smiling softly at jaemin. he tries to return the smile but, judging by jisung's worried frown, it doesn't look too good. 

jaehyun examines him through the wing mirror. "are you going to be alright jaemin?" he asks softly, "nobody's gonna think less of you if you can't go in." 

they're pulled into the school parking lot by now, jaehyun's just looking for a space, and jaemin is finding it difficult to breathe.

regardless, he shakes his head. he really meant it when he told mark that facetiming donghyuck made him feel better about coming. 

he just had to… get out of the car. 

"i can do it, i just need a moment." jaemin says. "give me the keys and you guys go ahead," then when jisung gives him a look, he adds, "i promise i'll be fine i just need to prepare myself for the big crowd in there." 

jisung smiles, squeezes jaemin's hand before beginning to remove his seatbelt, "okay, i'll go in. i promised i'd speak to chenle backstage before it starts." 

the youngest picks up the flowers at his feet (chenle had, apparently, insisted it was jisung's duty as a best friend to bring him flowers.) and leaves the car with one final smile towards jaemin. 

sicheng leaves the car too, with another comforting smile, not wanting to say anything to make jaemin more nervous. 

and then it's just the brothers left. 

"you sure you're good?" jaehyun asks, turning in his seat to fully look at jaemin. 

jaemin rolls his eyes, "i'm fine, really. you know what it's like for me i just need to relax for a second." 

jaehyun eyes him, skeptical, for a moment before nodding his head, although he still holds a slight grimace on his face.

"sicheng, huh?" jaemin asks to lighten the mood and is delighted when his brother blushes. 

"shut up, min," he says, "we're just friends." 

jaemin raises a brow, "he slept in your bed last night!" 

"i wasn't about to let him go back to his dorm alone that high!" jaehyun reasons, but it sounds like a flimsy argument. 

jaemin smirks at his brother, "okay, i'll drop it for now but you're telling me everything when we have cuddle time tonight." 

"nothing to tell but sure." jaehyun chuckles then asks, "nothing else i can do before i leave the car?" 

jaemin bites his lip, considers his options, then nods.

\--

jisung doesn't really pay attention when he gets into the school's stage area. in fact he has no clue what anybody in the groupchat looks like so he's really confused when sicheng walks him to the group. 

they all start greeting him happily as sicheng lets them know who he is while jisung stares blankly at them. 

there's renjun, rolling his eyes at yangyang, aside them johnny and taeyong have already started to argue with each other, although hearing them now it seems more lighthearted than before. behind him he hears jaehyun greeting mark and taeil (he thinks) just watches from the sidelines, much like the chat, to be fair.

"cute flowers," one boy says to him, he thinks it's jeno but he wasn't really paying attention when he told him his name. "they for hyuck?" 

jisung looks down at his flowers, mostly to hide his embarrassment, "oh! ah, no. they're for my best friend, chenle. he makes me bring flowers every time he performs." 

jeno chuckles, "sounds a bit like hyuck, must be a performer thing." jisung returns jeno's soft eye smile. 

"i guess… i should probably take these backstage." jisung looks at jeno for a moment, considers him, then rationalises that, hey, he's probably one of the nicer members of the group, "you went back there with hyuck, right? do you mind showing me where to go? i always get lost…" 

jeno grins, nods, and beckons jisung to follow, which he does so happily. 

along the way, jisung's habit of talking nonsense about anything to avoid silence kicks in and he starts to talk about his classes that day. 

to someone who might as well be a stranger. 

but jeno just smiles fondly, listening on to every word as they walk. he makes comments, asks questions every now and then, engaging jisung. like he can tell jisung really doesn't like quiet.

it's nice. 

soon enough, they're back stage and approaching jisung's very laid back best friend. jeno stays back, to allow them privacy, as jisung steps into chenle's prep space.

"you know," jisung says teasingly, "for someone who's about to go on stage, you're pretty chill." 

chenle turns and grins at him, "sungie! you came!" 

"of course i came," he follows his words up with a smile reserved purely for chenle, "i come to every performance." 

"and i'm surprised every time. you should be sick of me by now." chenle jokes.

jisung rolls his eyes, and holds out his arm. "your flowers?"

chenle's eyes light up in delight, with a hint of mirth at their inside joke. "for little old me?" he chirps, "you shouldn't have." he says. just like he always does. 

so, jisung replies, o"of course i did." just like he always does. 

but unlike usual, chenle's vanity space already holds a huge bouquet of roses. much prettier than jisung's daisies. the youngest's jaw drops when he sees them. 

chenle notices what's caught jisung's attention and positively grins. "aren't they amazing! that guy in my calculus class got them for me." he points out the note amongst the red flowers, "'break a leg, gorgeous, figuratively, of course. sungchan.'" he recites, "signed off with three kisses, i think he might like me, y'know?" 

jisung stares at the roses in shock, chenle's voice echoing in his ears. "three kisses?" 

"that can't be platonic, right? platonic would be, like, one kiss, like you do." 

"s-sure?" he says in a daze. he snaps out of it when jeno suddenly steps forward.

"sorry to break this up," the older says, although he doesn't sound sorry at all, "but 'sungie' their calling the audience to take their seats.

jisung offers a now subdued smile to his best friend, who grins back. "good luck chenle. you'll do amazing, i'm sure." 

chenle laughs and agrees, waving as jeno pulls him away. 

they're out of earshot when the older murmurs, "so, how long have you been in love with your best friend?" 

\--

loud. 

loud. loud. loud. loud. loud. 

everything's loud and jaemin hasn't even gotten inside yet. he can hear people.  _ too many people _ . laughing and joking with each other inside the venue. 

he's been here fifteen minutes, it's taken him this long to venture out of jaehyun's car and take a few meaningful steps towards the venue. but he can't go inside. 

well, he can, he's just scared. 

he knows very well it isn't as packed in there as he's making it out to be in his head. in fact, he knows there's probably about a hundred people in there, at most but to him a hundred people may as well be five million. 

he groans to himself as he checks the time. ten minutes til the show starts. at this rate he won't even see donghyuck  _ or  _ his cousin's mysterious best friend chenle perform. 

he gives up on himself, resigning to the fact he's probably not going to go in. he doesn't know why he thought he could go in alone. he's afraid of all eyes on him when he finally makes it inside.

he let's himself fall to sit on the curb, arms on knees, head in hands. he contemplates just starting to walk home when he's approached cautiously.

"need a little help?" 

jaemin looks up to meet concerned, kind eyes, covered by slightly oversized glasses. the boy's smile is soft but somehow still contagious as jaemin find himself smiling back at the boy.

"jaemin, right?" 

jaemin's smile falls and he blinks at the stranger, "h-how did you…?"

"i'm mark." he greets, sitting down beside him, a respectable enough distance away that jaemin doesn't feel overwhelmed. "it's nice to actually meet you, i guess." 

"oh, uh, hey." 

"hey," mark chuckled. 

jaemin smiled to himself, looking out at the cars instead of looking at the older. "hi." 

"overusing 'hey's and 'hi's seems to be a pattern for us." mark comments. 

jaemin looks him over before he replies, "i kinda like it, very on brand for us." 

quiet falls over them and jaemin revels in the fact that it actually does sound like a peaceful quiet. not the kind of quiet where everything around him feels muted and out of touch, like he's moving a thousand miles an hour while everything else remains stationary. 

that's the kind of quiet where jaemin's thoughts echo in his head, thumping against his skull as they try to figure out how to slow him down, even though he knows in reality he's probably the one not moving.

but this is just quiet. mark's not muted or too loud. 

he just is. 

and jaemin realises that's probably how it will feel inside too, so long as he has josung, and jaehyun and even mark beside him. 

"are you going to go in?" mark asks and it's not judgemental, like if his mother asked, not rude like the kids who used to pick on him when he was seven. mark's easy, he's quite literally just checking. "nobody would judge you if you don't, even donghyuck will understand." 

jaemin shakes his head, "i can do it," he insists, feeling more sure than he did not even three minutes ago. "i just made the mistake of letting everyone go in without me." 

"well you haven't missed much so far," mark says, "johnny tried to call taeyong pretty and now they're not talking because taeyong called him an 'overgrown toddler in his father's trashy clothes', renjun keeps asking your brother what his intentions are with sicheng and doyoung has been insisting hes going to adopt jeno, because he's 'too cute for this world.'" 

it's obviously an attempt to distract him, but jaemin just finds himself endeared at the try. "just the usual group chat conversation, then?" jaemin chuckles when mark enthusiastically nods at the comment. 

"exactly!" 

they fall to quiet again until jaemin eventually sighs, realising they really do have to go in now, or they  _ will _ miss the performance. 

"they really will understand," mark says one more time, standing up before holding a hand out to help jaemin up. jaemin takes it, allowing himself to be hoisted up. "just say the word and i'll walk you home right this second." 

jaemin shakes his head, "i really will be fine. just my first time being in a public place in a long while." 

they don't let go of each other's hands, mark hesitates as he looks over jaemin's features. "if you're feeling uncomfortable in there, i don't care when, you tell me and we'll leave. even for five minutes." 

"yeah yeah," jaemin teases softly, "i'll tell you i promise." 

and they walk in together, hands still joined.


End file.
